


untitled mini-fic #3

by quantumducky



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hugs, Spoilers for Episode: Dealing with INTRUSIVE THOUGHTS, sanders sides thomas is different from real thomas and the tagging system can fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 18:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumducky/pseuds/quantumducky
Summary: Virgil gets the hug he needs & deserves after that One Moment at the end of the episode, you know what I'm talking about





	untitled mini-fic #3

**Author's Note:**

> me: virgil needs a hug  
> me, half an hour later: wait i'm a writer i can make that happen

_ “...Because I was one of them.” _

Thomas drew back, unsure how to react. Before he could think of anything to say, Virgil’s mouth twisted, taking the silence as its own kind of meaningful response. He gave a tiny shrug and began to sink out. Almost too late, Thomas registered the emotion under his guarded expression- it looked like he wanted to cry.

“Virgil, wait!”

The side paused, not going down any further, but not coming back up, either. Poised to run away if what came next wasn’t good.

“I…” He swallowed. “Thank you. For telling me that. I know it probably wasn’t easy.”

“You’re not… mad?” Virgil looked up through his bangs, uncertain.

“What? Virge, why would I be?”

He shrugged again and glanced away. “I mean, I kinda hid something important from you this whole time. Plus, it’s a bad thing. Didn’t think you would be  _ thanking _ me for that.”

Thomas took a slow, deep breath and walked forward as Virgil slowly rose back to his level, realising Thomas wasn’t going to react negatively as he’d feared. “That’s not how I see it,” he told him, choosing his words carefully. “As far as I’m concerned, it was a really brave thing you just did. You didn’t know how I was gonna react, and you thought I might be upset, but you decided it was important enough to tell me anyway.”

Virgil ducked his head, flustered from the unexpected compliments. “You- you don’t have to make a big deal out of it,” he tried to say, but that wasn’t the end. Thomas took one more step forward and  _ hugged _ him.

“I’m proud of you, Virgil. No matter what you used to be.”

Embarrassing as it was, he was frozen for a good few seconds in shock. The nice words were one thing, but Thomas physically touching any of the sides was rare, let alone this. As soon as his brain and body caught up to each other, he hugged back, burying his face in Thomas’s shoulder and trying not to actually cry. “Thanks,” he managed. “For not getting mad, and- y’know.”

Thomas was beginning to feel like he ought to have done this way sooner. “Of course,” he assured him, holding on a little tighter. Virgil’s makeup was probably getting on his shirt, assuming it existed in reality enough for that, but he decided it didn’t really matter. “Any time.”


End file.
